Grey's Anatomy the Next Generation Part 2
by missbrunettgirl
Summary: Part two continues to follow the characters of Grey's we love and their children. Please read part 1 first! Reviews are very appreciated! Story better than summary.
1. Chapter 1

Grey's Anatomy the Next Generation part 2

*In light of season 5 and 6 events on Grey's Anatomy a few things need to be corrected for the story:

1.) Pretend that in chapter 5 Visiting and old friend Christina and Meredith visited Georges grave and Izzie and Alex are married (even though in the show they are currently having problem b/c I love them together and it's my story =) )

2.) Bailey's daughter Gwen is not by her current husband (soon to be ex-husband) but by her new husband. This makes Gwen and Tucker half siblings. Gwen has her mother's old married name because Bailey didn't take her new husband's name and Bailey put her last name on the birth certificate.

3.) The story is set a year after part one making Lily and Gwen College Freshmen, Nathan a college sophomore and Jackson a high school junior.

I think these are the main things I need to address. If there is anymore I'll let you know! Thanks to everyone for all the support!!!


	2. College

Disclaimer- I own nothing!!!

Chapter one

College

Lily and Gwen stood in awe watching Seattle University's campus buzz with students. Today they were moving into their dorm rooms and entering the world of adult hood. It was a frightening experience for them both. Senior year was a piece of cake. They left early everyday and hardly had any homework. Now they were back into the academic shuffle. They would have papers, tests, pop quizzes and speeches.

"Where the hell is your dorm room?" Jackson huffed. He was recruited by the girls to help them move boxes into their dorm. When he had refused to give up his Saturday his father had bribed him. When he had still refused Gwen had somehow convinced him to help.

"Come this way," Miranda Bailey told him marching towards the freshman dorm room leaving the two gawking college girls behind.

"It's so imposing," Lily whispered to her mother who then gave her an assured smile.

"Damn it!" Came the angry voice of Mark Sloan. He had dropped a particularly heavy box on his foot. "What the hell do you have in here Bailey?" Gwen shot Sloan a look making her look remarkably like her mother. Mark quickly apologized and picked up the box. For the past year he had been living with his fiancé Lexi Grey and knew that the best way to deal with a woman was to do exactly what they asked of you. Derek Shepherd laughed at his best friend as he carried a box of his daughter's favorite books and headed towards the dorms. "If he wasn't the new chief of surgery I'd kick him." The girls snickered and went to grab a box.

"I'm going to go make sure your father and Mark don't get into a fight," Meredith said walking off to stop the feuding men. Some things would never change.

"How come your boyfriend gets out of helping us move especially after we helped him move into his dorm just last year? In fact, he didn't even help move his own stuff in…and you didn't either. You two made out the whole time and left the heavy lifting to the rest of us." Lily blushed.

"Sorry about that," she muttered. "But he is picking up _your_ brother if I recall correctly."

"Oh yeah," Gwen said with a grimace. Gwen loved her half brother, but he was the reason for the phrase sibling rivalry. For her entire life he broke all the records and left none for her to break. He was the star of the family and Gwen was sloppy seconds. Tucker was four years older. He was delivered by the iconic and dearly departed George O'Malley. He made all A's. He still held the record for track at their old high school. He was pre-med. He was Tucker Bailey.

"Why is he coming back to Seattle anyway?" Lily asked. "Doesn't Stanford start up soon? It's his first year of med school." Gwen smiled.

"He is taking a year off and mom is pissed. I get to be the golden child for once after all."

"I will never get why you try and compete so hard against him. Jackson and I don't even do that," Lily said entering the dorm building. "Besides he's a really cool guy. Nathan really looked up to him when he was in high school."

"Nathan didn't have him as an older brother and neither did you," Gwen replied reaching for the dorm door.

"Hi neighbors!" Came a cheerful voice from behind the girls. They turned around to see a tall blonde smiling at them. "I'm Kate and I'm your across the hallway neighbor!"

"Hi Kate I'm Lily and this is my roommate and best friend Gwen."

"Oh God we live across the hall from Barbie," Gwen muttered low enough so that only Lily heard.

"Well it's very nice to meet you guys," Kate said with a warm smile. "I'm from Colorado so I don't know anyone here."

"Oh well were Seattle natives so if you have any questions or anything just ask," Lily said politely.

"Thanks," Kate sighed in relief. "You guys are really nice. My parents were totally wrong about Seattle. I'll let you guys unpack. I know I still have hours of it left myself," Kate said disappearing into her dorm room.

"What's taking you guys so long?" Jackson asked peeking his head out of the girls own dorm room.

"Were coming," Gwen assured. "We just had a run in with Goldie locks. She held us up." Jackson smirked and held the door open for the girls. The dorm was modest in size. There were two bed frames that could hold a twin bed and two desks next to them. They even had a small bath room so they wouldn't have to worry about sharing a shower with fifty other people.

"Are you sure you want to live here?" Derek asked his daughter. "You can still live with us."

"You'd lose money," Lily pointed out.

"It wouldn't be the worst thing," Derek replied.

"Could you have asked her this before we moved boxes into the room" Mark asked annoyed. Meredith shot him a look that silenced him. She had been hanging out with her sister too much.

"Well not all of us are Nuro gods who make two million dollars a year so Gwen you're staying here," Bailey said giving her daughter a smile.

"I'll be fine daddy," Lily told her father. In truth, moving out of her bedroom that she had occupied for eighteen years had been a big decision, but she was sure it was the right choice. After all she was eighteen now. It was time to get out of her comfort zone and she had Gwen with her. Also, it would be nice to have a place where she and Nathan could be alone and without a curfew.

Mark, Derek, Meredith, Bailey, Jackson, Gwen, and Lily got the rest of the boxes out of the car and unloaded most of their things within an hour. It was amazing what people could accomplish with a little team work.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow for dinner," Lily said to her mother, father, and brother. She hugged each of them tightly and held back her tears.

"Would you look at them?" Bailey said to the group. "I never thought my daughter would be best friends with a Shepherd. And I _never_ thought a Shepherd would be dating a _Sloan_."

"Hey," Mark interjected. "What do you mean by that?"

"Only that it's a small world," Bailey replied apprising the two women before her. "Tell Tucker not to hang out with Nathan too late tonight. I actually want to see him before I go to work tomorrow."

"I will mom," Gwen assured. Bailey pulled her daughter into a hug. "I love you mom."

"I love you too," Bailey said. "Get in here Lily." Lily laughed and joined in on the hug. "You girls are going to do well here because you are strong, smart, beautiful women. You are Gwen Bailey and Lily Shepherd."

"Come on Bailey," Mark said breaking up the hug. "We need to leave these two alone so they can enjoy their dorm for a while."

"Okay," Bailey agreed whipping away tears. The girls gave everyone one last hug.

"Are you going to miss me little brother?" Lily asked Jackson.

"No," Jackson lied. "I have a room to do anything I want with." Lily gave him a light punch. "Be safe sis."

"I will," she assured. "You need to keep doing well in school so that you can come to Seattle U in a couple of years." Jackson nodded.

"Bye Gwen," Jackson said awkwardly before following his parents out of the dorm.

"That was weird," Lily mused. Gwen gave some non complacent answer.

"Forget it," She insisted. "Turn around and look at this Lil! We have our own place free of adults, and curfews!"


	3. Another Day at the Office

Disclaimer- I own nothing!

Chapter two

Another Day at the Office

"I still don't understand how we can be late when you're the boss," Mark said changing into his scrubs. "Doesn't that defeat the whole purpose of being the Chief of Surgery?"

"And you wonder why you didn't get the job," Derek mused.

"Hey guys," Owen said coming into the attendant's lounge.

"Hunt your looking a little tired are you feeling alright?" Mark asked showing genuine concern for his colleague.

"Christina has been a little on edge lately," Owen said heading for his locker. "Your fiancé is driving everyone crazy with her wedding planning and Christina's patient died before she could do the heart transplant."

"I bet the patient is having a worse day than Christina is. At least the wedding is only a month away. I am so ready for all of it to be over" This caused Derek to chuckle.

"What are you laughing about?" Mark asked. "We all couldn't get married on a post it like you,"

"We had to endure Izzie for a while and the kids made us get it legalized years ago thank you very much," Derek defended recalling his court house ceremony. A moment later Alex slammed the door open and threw his scrub cap onto the floor.

"Did you lose the patient?" Owen asked.

"Ten hours down the drain," Alex confirmed. "And to top it all off Lexi is driving Izzie crazy with all the wedding planning." Derek shot Mark a grin.

"Do you think it's too late to get married on a post it?" Mark grumbled.

"Come on future groom we need to get to the O.R." Mark continued to grumble as he followed Derek to the O.R. The two surgeons began tying their scrub caps on and washing their hands thoroughly.

"I never really pictured Lexi as a bridezilla, but she seems to be driving everyone nuts."

"I blame you," Mark teased. "Every since that day when you took out the inoperable tumor and made her your doctor she started being more assertive. Seriously though I don't know what's going on. James is having a hard time at school and I know that's stressing her out and planning a wedding isn't the easiest thing in the world, but she's driving me crazy."

"You aren't going to do anything stupid this time Mark because she's my sister-in-law and the last time you hurt her I got a dick for a brother-in-law." Derek admonished.

"No," Mark assured. "I won't make that mistake ever again. Lexi and I just need to talk about what her problem really is. At least for once I don't have to worry about what's going on with Nathan. Your daughter has a very good influence on him. I can't believe they've been dating for over a year."

"I know," Derek agreed. "It's pretty wild." The men were silent for a moment both musing on how crazy life was and then Mark let out a loud chuckle. "What?"

"You don't want to know what I was just thinking," Mark assured. "You'd probably kill me."

"I probably will, but tell me anyway."

"I was just thinking that our children…you know….probably have a great…intimate…sex life."

"You thought this was worth laughing about?" Derek asked annoyed. "And who says that they have a sex life?"

"Come one Derek," Mark said giving him a grin. "Nathan hasn't been a virgin since he was sixteen and they've been dating for a year, their very affectionate with each other, and their committed to each other. There not just two teens screwing around like we were at their age."

"Well Lily was a virgin when they started dating and I have seen no evidence to support your theory."

"Derek you can't expect her to remain your little girl forever," Mark insisted. "She's eighteen now. She's in college."

"I'll see you in surgery," Derek said throwing the door open and leaving Mark alone effectively ending their conversation.

888

Meredith Grey sat in the empty locker room and slowly took off her work shoes. It had been a long day. She had dropped her daughter off at college and if this wasn't emotionally draining enough she had lost a patient who had been a mother herself and now left three children behind. She threw her shoes aside and closed her eyes taking in the silence of the room. After a few moments she heard the door open and the unmistakable sound of her husband's footsteps. He took a seat next to her and she laid her head on his strong shoulder. When she opened her eyes and glanced on Derek Shepherds faces she saw that he was troubled.

"Did you lose your patient too?" She asked him. He shook his head.

"No," he said. "Mr. Clampton is fine…it's just something Mark said while we were scrubbing in." Meredith pulled her head off his should and turned towards him.

"Did he cheat on my sister again because I will cut his balls off!"

"No, it's nothing like that," Derek assured. "He and Lexi are fine. The wedding is still on. He was saying something about Nathan and Lily that really bothered me." Before Meredith could inquire any further Christina entered the room muttering darkly.

"First a patient dies on me and then another patient doesn't need surgery. I need to cut someone who isn't going to die!"

"Well you might be in luck," Meredith told her long time friend. "Mark said something to Derek about Nathan and Lily."

"Did he cheat on her?" Christina demanded. "Damn whoring Slone's. Where is he? I'll cut his balls off!"

"Guy's calm down," Derek said. "Mark isn't cheating and neither is Nathan."

"Well then what did Mark say that got you so upset?" Meredith asked her husband. Derek took a deep breath while Christina and Meredith looked at him expectantly.

"He implied that our daughter and his son are…that they're…"

"Spit it out!" Christina urged.

"Having sex," Derek finished. The two girls looked at each other then giggled. "This is serious you two!"

"This hadn't occurred to you before now?" Christina asked gasping. "They've been together for over a year."

"Derek you do realize that at her age both of us had already had sex," Meredith told her husband.

"Yeah, but Lily's not like us," Derek insisted.

"She's dating a Sloan," Christina pointed out. "He's a handsome college kid bound for med school and she's a beautiful college freshman with dreams of being a writer and to top it all off their childhood sweet hearts. If this isn't a plot for a cheesy Harlan Quinn romance then I don't know what is."

"Christina you're fired," Derek said with an 'I'm the chief' face.

"Yeah right," Christina said lazily, "I'll talk to you guys later I need to go fill out charts before I leave for home." When Christina left, Derek turned back to his wife.

"Just answer this question honestly," Derek asked. "You're her mother. She tells you about everything. Is my little girl sleeping with Nathan?" He looked at her expectantly and saw that she was smiling.

A/N- Thank you to twitterpatted, Flowerfairy123, and 93. You guys get this special shout out because you were the only three to review! I was kind of disappointed when I didn't get more, but I somehow pulled myself together and wrote chapter two. If you want to get chapter three sooner (which focuses on Lily, Nathan, Gwen, and Tucker) please review!! =)


	4. The Prodigal Son Returns

Disclaimer- I own nothing!

Chapter Three

The Prodigal son Returns

The girls were alone in their new dorm for about an hour before they heard a knock at the door.

"That would be my brother," Gwen said lazily.

"So do you want to answer the door?" Lily asked. Gwen shook her head which caused Lily to roll her eyes. She got up and opened to door to their first guest.

"Hello little Lil," Nathan said warmly. He pulled Lily into a hug and kissed her sweetly on the lips. "I missed you."

"I know you guys have been dating for a while, but I'm never going to get used to the lovey-doveyness." Gwen told them.

"That's just because you aren't with anyone," Came the reply of Tucker Bailey. Tucker was handsome with milky chocolate skin and rich chocolate eyes. He was tall like his father and had a friendly, easy-going nature. He entered the dorm room, felling the room with his presence. "Come here and give me a hug little sister." Gwen scowled at him, but then gave her older brother a hug. "I've missed you Gweny."

"Missed you too," Gwen admitted. "Even if you are a jerk face."

"Lily," Tucker said rounding on Gwen's best friend. "The last time I saw you, you were a shy little freshman in high school and now you're a freshman again, but dare I say you have changed!" Lily laughed and gave Tucker a hug that Nathan though lasted just a little bit too long. "Nathan you were wrong."

"How's that?" Nathan asked.

"She's not pretty," Tucker said. "She's absolutely beautiful."

"Tucker stop!" Lily admonished. "You're making me blush." Nathan pulled Lily into a protective hug.

"I know she's the most beautiful woman in the world," Nathan told his old friend.

"Is that _Speak_?" Tucker asked noticing the book on Lily's bed.

"Yeah," Lily said. "I just started it."

"Well If you like that you would love _The Perks of being a Wallflower."_

"Well now that we've got that settled," Gwen interrupted. "What do you want to do? You must be worn out from your flight."

"Can we just hang out here?" Tucker asked. "We can pop in a movie and order some pizza."

"That sounds good." Nathan agreed. Lily grabbed her cell phone and dialed the local pizza place.

"So I know you told mom," Gwen began. "But why exactly are you taking a year off before med school?"

"I just need a chance to breath," Tucker explained. "I've been doing school since I was four. I haven't had a free summer since I started College. I need some time to think and see if I really want to be a doctor."

"Alright," Gwen said satisfied with his answer. "Just don't try to hang out with Lily and I all the time. Were college girls now and we have an image to uphold."

"Okay," Tucker agreed laughing. "I won't try and 'cramp' your style."

"Gwen," Lily said hanging up the phone. "I called our favorite pizza place and we are now officially out of their delivery zone so we need to go pick up the pizza." Gwen sighed.

"I'll go," she said finally.

"No, you need to catch up with Tucker," Lily insisted. "Nathan and I will go."

"If you two go we won't get a pizza until next week," Gwen said striking a 'Bailey' pose. "I swear every time you two go off together there is a chance you'll never be heard from again."

"Very funny," Nathan said dryly. "We won't be long. Thirty minutes tops."

"You better be," Gwen grumbled watching Nathan and Lily head out the door.

"If I didn't know you better I could swear that you didn't want to be alone with me," Tucker mused.

888

"Does the pizza place really not deliver or did you just want to get me alone Miss Shepherd?" Nathan asked with a teasing smile. He pulled Lily into his chest making it hard for her to get to his car.

"I'll admit that when the opportunity presented its self I was happy to suggest us going," Lily began. "But as for me planning this whole thing, you give me much too much credit Mr. Sloan." Nathan chuckled and then opened the passenger side door for her. She stepped in and he closed the door behind her before walking over to the driver's side.

"You know what's funny?" Nathan mused as he stuck the key in the ignition and started his old mustang. "It used to be you driving me around everywhere and now the situation is reversed." Lily giggled.

"Funny how life works isn't it?" Lily teased. Nathan drove the car out of the parking lot and Lily look one of his hands in hers. It was moments when they could be alone like this that they were the most content. It had been hard to find these quiet moments in the fifteen months since they started dating. Mark and Lexi had moved in almost immediately after they got back together and Lily's little cousin James always liked to be where his cool Cousin Lily and her awesome boyfriend/his future step-brother were. Every time they were at Lily's house both Jackson and Gwen were there to hang out or Lily's dad was constantly coming in and out of the room. When Lily would visit Nathan at his dorm room his roommate would always seem to be around and when he wasn't Lily was always worried he would arrive back before Lily and Nathan could hit a home run. Needless to say Derek Shepherd would be happy to know that his daughter was still a virgin.

Sometimes Lily worried that Nathan would grow restless waiting for her especially since he had more experience than she did, but he had proved to be incredibly patient and understanding. Whenever they were alone together he was tender and always left her body tingling and wanting for more. He was always checking with her making sure she was comfortable with where he touched her and how far he went with her. She had known Nathan all her life, but even she couldn't have known how amazing a boyfriend he would turn out to be.

"I still can't believe you were in love with an asshole like me and that now you're actually dating me. Maybe you should see a therapist. I think you might be a masochist." Nathan teased.

"Yes well Dr. Sloan I have always had this lifelong dream of becoming Mrs. Asshole. Would you recommend Prozac?" Lily teased back. Nathan let out a hearty laugh.

"How are you feeling about college," Nathan asked curiously. "I know you haven't had any classes yet, but it's a lot different from high school."

"I'm nervous," Lily admitted. "It's like a whole new world."

"You'll do fine," Nathan assured. "If I can thrive in college you defiantly can."

"I'm just glad we'll get to see each other more," Lily told him giving his hand a squeeze. Nathan gave her a warm smile.

"I love you," he said. "Even if you're nuts for being with me."

"I love you," Lily replied. "Even if you can be an asshole."

888

"Mom wanted you to be home before she goes to work," Gwen said as she stole the remote back from her older brother and turned the channel to HBO to watch a rerun of True Blood.

"I will be," he told her. "Nathan isn't the partier he once was and from what I remember Lily never was one to stay up all night."

"Yeah," Gwen agreed. "Nathan is a lot better than he was. Dating Lily really is the best thing that's happened to him."

"Nathan couldn't stop talking about her on the way back from the airport," Tucker revealed. "I thought he was just exaggerating. The Lily I remember was this awkward, soft spoken, little girl, but when I saw her I can defiantly see why Nathan is so smitten. She's hot."

"Don't you even think about it," Gwen snapped. "You are not going to come back here and try to get with my best friend. Hell Tucker, Nathan is your friend! You don't need to be risking that."

"Chill mom," Tucker joked. "All I said was that Lily is a very attractive woman. Nathan is very lucky. By the way how is little Jackson doing? How old is he now fourteen…fifteen?"

"He's sixteen," Gwen corrected. "He's…fine. I don't know we don't hang out or anything. He's younger than me so we don't have much in common. How the hell am I supposed to know how he is? Ask Lily it's her brother."

"Calm down," Tucker said laughing. "I wasn't trying to interrogate you or anything. I was just asking. Jackson was a cool little guy when I left. I bet he's pretty awesome now."

"He is," Gwen replied more to herself than to Tucker, who had already turned his attention back to the TV.

888

"Nathan at this rate we're never going to make it back upstairs," Lily giggled. Nathan had her pinned against the wall and was kissing her neck while she tried not to drop the two boxes of pizza she was carrying.

"Oh!" Came the voice of Lily and Gwen's new neighbor, Kate. Nathan pulled away from Lily with a guilty look on his face. "I'm sorry to interrupt! I didn't know anyone was out here."

"It's okay," Lily assured blushing. "We were the ones in a public hallway. Kate this is my boyfriend Nathan Sloan, and Nathan this is Kate…I'm sorry Kate I didn't catch your last name."

"I don't think I told you," Kate said shaking Nathans hand. "It's Winters."

"What are you up to tonight Kate?" Lily asked.

"My roommate is at some party and I'm kind of on my own. I was just going to head down to the coffee shop."

"Well if you want you could join Nathan, Gwen, her brother Tucker and I for a movie and some pizza."

"Are you sure you don't mind?" Kate asked hesitantly. "I don't want to intrude."

"Its fine," Lily assured.

"Alright then," Kate agreed.

"That better be Nathan and Lily with my pizza," Gwen said yanking open the dorm door. "Finally. You guys are never allowed to go and get pizza on your own again. It's been almost an hour."

"That wasn't our fault," Nathan insisted. "The place claims they didn't get our order so we had to wait around while they made the pizza."

"And I'm sure you found a way to entertain yourselves," She said. "And why is Barbie here?"

"Kate," Barbie corrected. "Lily invited me I hope it's alright." Gwen nodded and moved aside for the trio to enter. "Kate this is my brother Tucker." The two shook hands and Kate's eyes twinkled in delight.

"What are we watching?" Nathan asked.

"How about Seven?" Lily asked pulling out her DVD.

888

The only person who really paid attention to the movie was Gwen. Lily and Nathan kept sneaking touches and kisses in their dark corner of the room. Kate was flirting shamelessly with Tucker who was polite, but distant. He kept sneaking glances at the two lovers in the corner. When the movie ended Gwen put on the TV and played the part of the fifth wheel. When it started getting late Nathan, Kate, and Tucker decided that it was time to go. Nathan still had to drive Tucker to his mother's house. The girls stood up to bid their guest farewell for the night.

"Tell mom I'll see her tomorrow at the Shepherds for dinner," Gwen told her brother. He nodded. "Kate I'll guess I'll be seeing a lot of you."

"Thanks again for having me over," Kate said to both Lily and Gwen. "Tucker it was nice meeting you. You too Nathan," She added as an afterthought.

"Talkative girl," Tucker said watching her leave. "See you later Gwen. Lily, I hope to be seeing more of you soon."

"I'm sure I will," Lily said smiling.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Nathan said kissing Lily goodbye. "I love you."

"Love you too." She replied shutting the door behind them.

"I need a boyfriend," Gwen muttered throwing herself on her new bed.

"That shouldn't be a problem," Lily said sitting on the edge of Gwen's mattress. "I'm sure we'll be able to find you someone."

"Yeah," Gwen muttered thinking about the person she really wanted to be with, but couldn't.

A/N- I hope you liked it! Please Review and enjoy Grey's Anatomy tomorrow! I hope Izzie comes back soon b/c I am not liking Reed sniffing around Alex!


	5. Sunday Dinner

Disclaimer- I own Nothing!

Chapter Four

Sunday Dinner

Meredith Grey didn't cook. Everyone knew this about her so whenever there was a 'dinner' at the Shepherd house hold the guest were expected to bring something with them. Typically Izzie brought the entrée while she told others what they should bring. At five o clock sharp Christina and Owen pulled up to the Shepherd residence with a bowl of bought mashed potatoes and cold slaw. Without knocking Christian opened the door and let herself into her best friend's home with Owen at her heels. Christina went towards the kitchen while Owen stayed behind in the living room to sit with Derek and Alex.

"Where do you want me to put these?" Christina asked Izzie who was in the kitchen setting up the table.

"Just put it on the counter and I'll get to it in a minute," Izzie said looking weary.

"What's up with you?" Christina asked noticing the tired look on her face. "Is it something bad? Is your cancer back? Is Lexi here!?"

"My cancer is not back," Izzie assured. "And Lexi is not here yet thank God. When she gets here I plan to hide."

"Maybe we should lock the door," Christina mused. "We can all be really quiet and then say she got the dates mixed up. And where is Mere?"

"Meredith went to the bathroom." Izzie pointed out. "And Lexi has a photographic memory remember?"

"Crap," Christina muttered. "Why did I come here again?"

"Because it's a mostly home cooked meal and there were no cool surgeries," Izzie reminded her.

"A car is coming!" Meredith yelled as she ran into the kitchen.

"Don't worry Mere," Derek said from the living room. "It's just the kids."

"Oh thank God," Meredith said taking a seat at the table. "My sister is in full bitch mode lately."

"Mark just needs to take her down to the court house so she can shut up," Christina said.

"Mom?" Lily said entering the house with Nathan and Gwen close behind her.

"In the kitchen." Lily and Gwen left Nathan behind with the men and walked into the kitchen with the rest of the girls.

"Told you no one was cooking," Lily said to Gwen. "I remember coming in here and watching Mom and aunt Christina drink while aunt Izzie cooked."

"Speaking of which," Christina said pulling out a tequila bottle. "It's ofically past five o clock."

"Where's Jackson?" Gwen asked suddenly.

"He's upstairs," Meredith answered pulling out a couple of shot glasses. "He'll be down for dinner. Where are your mother and brother?"

"They should be here shortly," Gwen replied distracted. "Can I have a shot of that?"

"Your mother is scary and will kill us," Christina replied pouring the brown liquid into her glass.

"It's not my first time at the rodeo," Gwen said. "And I know the house rules in the Shepherd home. If I have a good reason I get a shot."

"You and Derek are great parents," Izzie teased grabbing a shot glass. Meredith rolled her eyes.

"What's your reason?" Christina asked setting an empty shot glass next to the bottle.

"I live across the hall from Barbie and my roommate and her boyfriend are in a happy stable relationship which makes her in a good mood all the time. Oh and they make out on my bed."

"And here's a shot for you," Christina said handing her the glass. "Drink up before you mother gets here and don't breathe on her. What about you Lily do you have a good reason for a shot?"

"Not really," Lily said. "Life is pretty good."

"Your aunt Lexi is coming tonight," Meredith said pouring another shot for herself.

"Oh dear God pour me a glass!" Christina obliged and handed her a shot. "Why did you invite her? She's been a terror lately. Nathan doesn't even go home anymore."

"She wasn't so mean when I invited her," Meredith defended. "And besides she's my sister."

"Speak of the devil," Christina muttered. Everyone went silent when they heard the door open.

"Put your glass down," Lily whispered to Gwen. Gwen slowly put her glass down just in time to see her mother enter the kitchen with her brother who had a book in his hand.

"I'm going to ignore the under aged drinking because I've had a long day and I don't feel like yelling," Bailey said taking the bottle and drinking directly from it.

"Hey Tucker," Izzie greeted warmly. She went over to him and gave him a quick hug.

"Hi everyone," Tucker greeted waving to Meredith and Christina after Izzie released him from her hug. "Thanks for having me over."

"Don't mention it," Meredith insisted.

"Want a shot?" Christian offered.

"Are you trying to get both my kids drunk?" Bailey asked setting the bottle down.

"I'm not drunk mom," Gwen said.

"I'm fine," Tucker said with an easy smile. "Lily this is the book we talked about a little yesterday. I thought you might want to read it."

"Thanks," Lily said taking the book from Tuckers hand. "I can't believe you even remembered us talking about it."

"I remembered everything you said," Tucker replied causing Lily to blush. All the women were staring at the pair now.

"How about you go and hang out with Nathan in the living room away from us," Gwen suggested pointedly.

"Sure," Tucker agreed. "Nice to see all of you again ladies."

"I think I need another drink," Christina spoke up.

"Mom Lexi, Mark, and James just pulled up!" Jackson voice called.

"Shit," every said reaching for the bottle.

888

Thirty minutes later everyone was sitting at the table and eating the delicious food Izzie had made or that someone had bought at the grocery store.

"So Tucker what exactly are you going to do with your year off?" Derek asked. Tucker finished chewing his food before answering.

"Well Lily was telling me about that orderly job at the hospital," He said winking in Lily's direction. Nathan saw this and stabbed his chicken a little too rough. "I was thinking about doing that part time." Derek nodded.

"He gives up med school for this," Bailey said.

"I didn't give it up mom,' Tucker replied. "I deferred for a year." Bailey muttered something before taking a sip from her wine glass.

"Anyway," Izzie said cheerfully. "How is living in a dorm going? I always wanted to move into one, but I never got the chance."

"Well it's only been a day," Lily pointed out. "But I like it so far. I'm a little nervous about classes tomorrow."

"You'll do fine." Nathan and Tucker said at the same time. Nathan gave Tucker a pointed look while Derek and Mark looked between the two boys.

"How are you doing in school James," Gwen asked the young boy sitting next to her.

"It's okay," he said in a small voice. "Cousin Jack picks me up from school a lot and helps me with my homework." Gwen looked at Jackson to find him staring back. She dropped her eyes and turned back to the boy.

"It will get better," Gwen told him. "I promise."

"That's what Jack says too," James said.

"Well you should listen to him," Gwen insisted ignoring the stares coming from Jack. "He's right a lot of the time."

"So Tucker," Nathan began. Those who didn't know him as well as Lily didn't detect the antagonism in his voice. "Are you planning on staying in Seattle this whole year? I mean if I took a year off I would be traveling with Lily."

"Well I didn't plan to," Tucker admitted. "But being here with all of you guys made me miss home. So I'll stay as long as you'll have me." Nathan lowered his eyes back to his plate in a sullen mood.

"Izzie did you call the florist about the orchids?" Lexi asked.

"Um how about we talk about it after we eat?" Izzie suggested.

"I second that," Christina agreed. "And so does Owen right?"

"Right," Owen said going along with Christina.

"Just answer the question," Lexi said in a scarily calm voice. "It's just a question." Mark tensed up.

"I called and they aren't going to be able to get them in time," Izzie admitted, "but the white roses are lovely and they cost less." No one spoke for several moments.

"I want orchids," Lexi said with tears starting to run down her face. Mark pulled her close to him, but she pushed him away. "I WANT ORCHIDS!"

"Lexi sweetie let's not do this now," Mark said sweetly. He reached for her hand only to have her run off to the bathroom. Mark got up and followed after her. "Lexi I love roses!"

"This chicken is really good Izzie," Christina complimented as if nothing happened. Everyone at the table had learned that this was the best approach when it came to Lexi as of late.

"Thank you Christina." Izzie returned.

"So how about those Yankees?" Derek asked the table.

888

After dinner everyone gathered in the living room and broke off into groups. Mark was still trying to get Lexi out of the bathroom, but was having no luck. Nathan was sitting on the couch with Jackson watching his girl friend talking and laughing with his former friend and now frenemy Tucker.

"I don't like that guy anymore," Nathan told Jack. "I used to worship him when I was in high school. He was the golden boy. He was on the football team, he was homecoming king, and he dated the most popular girl in school. I thought we would finally be on an equal playing field now that I was older."

"Maybe you out grew him?" Jackson suggested.

"Maybe," Nathan agreed. "I love your sister and I know she loves me, but we're different. I never thought of it as a problem before. I even think it's what makes us so great for each other, but look at them Jackson. They have been talking about a book for the last ten minutes and I can't talk to her about that because I'm not into reading like she is."

"So what?" Jackson asked. "You two are different. You've always know this about each other. Lily doesn't care if you don't know Hemingway from Shakespeare. _She_ doesn't care how old you are." He added the last part contemptuously.

"Well I wouldn't think so I'm only a year older than her," Nathan pointed out.

"Never mind," Jack grumbled. The boys watched Lily and Tucker for a moment.

"Lily wanted me to ask what's up with you lately. You've been kind of distant. You don't hang out with Gwen and us anymore." Nathan said. "What's going on Jack? Do you have a girlfriend?" Jack looked over across the room at Gwen playing with his cousin James and then answered.

"No," he said honestly. Before Nathan could ask any further questions Lexi and Mark emerged from the hallway.

"Are you okay Lexi?" Meredith asked sympathetically.

"No she's nuts," Christina whispered to Izzie. "She just spent thirty minutes in a bath room."

"Um excuse me I spent a day in a bathroom," Izzie pointed out.

"And you were nuts."

"I'm fine Meredith," Lexi told her sister. "I think we're going to head off though. Come on James." The family said their goodbyes and left.

"Alex are you ready to go?" Izzie asked glancing at her watch.

"Sure babe," Alex replied. "Nathan can I talk to you for a moment?" Nathan nodded and followed Alex into the kitchen. "What the hell are you doing? Your letting Tucker make the moves on your girl!"

"Tuckers an old friend and I can't stop Lily from having friends," Nathan told Alex.

"He's not a friend of yours if he's flirting with your girl like that dude," Alex said. "Just watch him alright?" Nathan agreed and Alex left with Izzie.

"What was that about?" Lily asked coming into the kitchen.

"My old roommate's friend is in the hospital and Alex was just telling me he was okay," Nathan lied.

"Oh well I hope he's doing well," Lily said. Nathan looked at her for several moments. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"No reason," Nathan said. He pulled Lily in for a hug. "You know that I love you don't you?"

"Of course I do," Lily told him laying her head against his chest.

"Hey guys," Tucker said entering the kitchen. Nathan pulled Lily closer to his so that she couldn't escape his embrace. "Mom and I are heading out so I guess I'll see you later."

"Bye Tucker," Lily said from somewhere in Nathans chest.

"Bye," Nathan replied smugly. _Nathan 1, Tucker 0_, he thought.

A/N- Please Review! It helps me update sooner! Did you guys see the previews for next week! Izzie is coming back, but it doesn't look like her and Alex are going to be all happily married for a while!


	6. Class

Disclaimer- I own nothing….because if I did I would make McDreamy my boo =)

Chapter Five

Class

Class wasn't as scary as Lily had imagined it would be. Both Gwen and Lily had a ten o clock English class which was one of Lily's best subjects. The two girls took their seat in the middle isle so they weren't considered too nerdy for sitting in the front or considered slackers by sitting in the far back. Their professor was a middle aged woman who was dressed in a nice designer suite and she wore Manolo Blahniks shoes. She defiantly had style. Throughout the lecture Lily and Gwen tried to size up there English professor and they both came to the same conclusion. She was tough but fair. She knew what she was teaching and if they put forth the work they would be fine. An hour and a half later they girls left the class feeling fine and their next class didn't begin until two.

"Nathan wanted to meet me at the coffee shop at the student center," Lily told Gwen. "Would you care to join us?"

"Sure," Gwen agreed.

"Hold on," Lily said pulling her cell phone out of her purse. She checked her text message. "Cancel that. Nathan can't make it. He got held up with his video project for his ethics class. He says he'll meet us at the dorm before our next class."

"Alright," Gwen said. The pair walked back to the dorm to find two people standing outside of their door.

"Hi guys!" Kate gushed. Standing next to her was a smiling Tucker. "How was class? I just got out of math and am already confused!"

"It was fine," Lily said politely. "Can we help you with something?"

"Well I was wondering if one of you guys could help me with math. I can't seem to understand what we're doing in class."

"Math is not my strong suite," Lily admitted. "In fact that's our next class and I'll probably be as lost as you."

"What about you Tucker?" Kate asked batting her eye lashes. "Are you any good at math?"

"It's been years since I took algebra," Tucker said politely. "I probably couldn't help you out."

"I might be able to help," Gwen finally said.

"Really," Kate asked hopefully. "Thank you so much Gwen!"

"No problem," Gwen said lazily. "Let's go to your dorm and I'll help you with a few problems so you can get the hang of it." The two girls went into Kate's room leaving Lily and Tucker alone.

"So what are you doing here anyway?" Lily asked fishing out her keys.

"I got bored and you're interesting," Tucker said. Lily opened the door.

"Come on in," she invited. He accepted the invitation and she followed him in.

"So where's Nathan?" Tucker asked. "I haven't really had a chance to hang out with him lately."

"He got held up," Lily told him. "He'll be here later. By the way I started that book you gave me and I really like it so far."

"I knew you would," Tucker said with a charming smile. He took a seat on Gwen's bed and patted the spot next to him for Lily to join him. Reluctantly she took her seat. "So how exactly did you and Nathan get together? I know you guys were always close, but you guys seemed so different even back in high school."

"I think that's what makes us work," Lily said. "I stress out over the details while Nathan is a big picture kind of guy. We complement each other. And to answer your question, I think we were always heading towards being a couple and we just didn't know it."

"Still," Tucker pointed out. "If you guys are so meant to be then doesn't it kind of stink that Nathan got to date other people while you didn't?"

"I've dated other people," Lily corrected. Tucker gave her a look. "Okay two other people and one was for a month in the seventh grade and the other was for one date. But so what? I found love early."

"All the more reason to try other flavors," Tucker said. "It's just like that saying, 'if you love someone set them free and if they come back then their yours forever."

"What if I don't want to be set free?" Lily asked with an arched eyebrow. Tucker edged closer so that his face was only inches away from her own. He was so close that she could see the golden flakes in his brown eyes.

"What if you do?" He insisted. After a few moments Lily finally managed to tear away from his gaze. She blushed and cleared her throat. That could have been bad. She could have made a huge mistake. Why did Tucker have to be so…so…well…hot?

"Hey did you know that all swans in England are the property of the Queen?" Lily said nervously.

"Interesting," Tucker chuckled.

"I'm sorry I'm making no sense," Lily apologized.

"It's okay," Tucker replied. "You're cute when you're nervous."

888

Nathan Sloan walked up the two flights of stairs to his girlfriend's dorm room hoping she could cheer him up. The first day back to class was proving to be a crappy day. He hadn't been this aggravated since Conan O'Brien took over the Tonight show. When he reached to top of the landing he saw Gwen coming out of that girl Kate's room.

"Hey brat," he greeted smirking. "What were you up to?"

"Nothing ass," Gwen replied cheekily.

"Where is Lily?" Nathan asked curiously. "Usually you two are joined at the hip."

"_No_ usually you and Lily are joined at the hip," Gwen said. "I was helping Kate with her math and you know how Lily _loves_ math. She's probably in our room with…"

"With..?"

"Tucker," Gwen said reluctantly. Nathans mien went to pleasant to trouble in under two seconds. "Nate you don't have to be jealous of my brother."

"I'm not jealous," Nathan insisted. Gwen remained silent. "What's there to be jealous of? Lily and I have been together for over a year and we've been best friends forever before that. I trust her explicitly."

"Then why are you holding my door knob like you're about to crush it in your hand?" Gwen asked eying said door knob.

"Because I sure as hell don't trust your brother," Nathan said opening the door.

"Hey Nathan," Tucker greeted with an easy smile. Nathan returned this gesture with stony silence. Lily was sitting with her legs turned in towards Tucker on Gwen's bed. Nathan had never seen Lily in such an intimate position with another man besides himself and her family. Jealousy coursed through him instantly. His gaze drifted between a clearly uncomfortable Lily and a casual Tucker.

"Tucker just stopped by," he heard his girlfriend say. "We were just talking about you actually."

"I was telling Lily about the time you got drunk and crapped your pants," Tucker supplied.

"Oh great," Nathan fumed. "Just the story you want your girlfriend to know."

"Tucker," Gwen said. "I think you should leave now."

"Alright," Tucker agreed. He gave Lily a kiss on the cheek which caused Nathan to ball his fist. He then patted Nathans shoulder and then gave his sister a kiss on her forehead. "By sis, Nathan, Lily I'll see you later." When he shut the door behind him Nathan rounded on Lily.

"I think I'll leave you two alone for a bit," Gwen said when she saw the look in Nathans eye. "I'll come back when things are settled." And with that she took her leave.

A/N- Sorry it's been a while. I've been busy with senior stuff…anyway here is chapter five. Please Review I love hearing from the readers!


	7. Wedding Planning

Disclaimer: I own nothing!!

Chapter Six

Wedding Planning

It had been a week since Lily and Nathan had a civil conversation. Every time they were in the same room they would find something to fight about just to avoid the real reason why they were both so mad. Gwen for one was tired of them avoiding their issues and was furious as hell at her brother who still would stop by the dorm room. To top it all off Gwen was stuck in a car with Lily on the way over to Lexis's house. Lexi wanted to meet all of the bride's maids to discuss wedding plans. If Gwen had known what a pain in the ass Lexi would be she would never have agreed to be in the wedding. Listening to Lily complain was just a warm up to Lexi and her wedding planning.

"I mean can you believe that Nathan is telling _me_ who I can and cannot be friends with?" Lily asked from the passenger seat.

"Well Lil he does have a point," Gwen tried.

"He so does not!" Lily argued. "What if Nathan told me I couldn't be friends with you? You would totally be singing a different tune now wouldn't you?"

"I think he has told you that many times," Gwen joked. "But seriously Lily it's a different situation. Tucker is…well he's…-"

"A man?" Lily supplied. "Do you know how big a double standard that is?"

"It kind of isn't," Gwen said. "My brother is trying to seduce you." Lily snorted.

"No he's not."

"I'm not going to talk about this anymore," Gwen said pulling into the Sloan residence. "Let's just go in and get the hell out of here while we can. I feel like I'm paying penance every time I'm around your aunt and I'm not even Catholic." Lily cracked a smile. It looked like the girls were the last ones there. Izzie and her Meredith's cars were already parked in the drive way. Lily walked up with a slightly timid Gwen behind her.

"Hello," Lily said pleasantly to her mother, aunt, Christina, and Izzie who were all sitting around the coffee table looking annoyed. "I'll be right at home here." She joked. The girls joined the women on the couch.

"You're late," Lexi told them.

" Sorry," Gwen said. "I made a wrong turn. It's hard to concentrate when Lily is bitching in your ear." Lily nudged Gwen with her elbow.

"What's going on?" Meredith asked concerned.

"Nathan's pissing me off," Lily supplied. "It's nothing serious."

"Bitches," Christina muttered.

"So what's on the agenda?" Lily asked changing the subject.

"My wedding dress is horrendous!" Lexi said clearly upset. "I have to get it let out again. I'm such a fatty right now." She said taking a bite of her Snickers bar. Lily and Gwen tried not to giggle. Christina nudged Lily with her knee.

"If you and Gwen keep it together and don't set your aunt off I'll buy you alcohol."

"We're good Christina really," Lily assured.

"Izzie did you work out the orchid thing?" Lexi asked.

"Yes," Izzie said. "Just don't show Mark the credit card bill for this month."

"Remember when Derek found out how much you spent on Lily's senior pictures?" Izzie asked Meredith laughing. "He flipped out."

"Anyway," Lexi cut in. "Who is planning the bachelor party?"

"I'm going to go get some water," Gwen said excusing herself. She took her time going to the kitchen not wanting to go back to the living room with all those cackling women. She grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge.

"Hey Gwen," She turned around and saw James.

"Hey J what's up?" Gwen asked pleasantly.

"I'm playing hide and go seek," he informed her.

"Oh yeah with who?"

"There you are James," Jackson said walking into the kitchen. He looked up to see who James was talking to and then dropped his gaze just as quickly.

"I didn't get a chance to hide!" James insisted. "Can you please count again?"

"Alright," Jack agreed. James waved goodbye to Gwen and then ran out of the room.

"What are you doing here?" Gwen said in a voice scarcely above a whisper.

"I'm babysitting," Jackson said flatly. "I should probably go and find James now."

"Wait," Gwen said taking Jacks hand in hers. When his eyes met hers she dropped it. "We really need to talk. This not talking thing isn't working for us. I care about you Jack you're my friend."

"I don't know if I can just be friends with you Gweny," Jack replied. "You broke my heart."

"Look, this summer was crazy," Gwen insisted. "Lily and Nathan were always off doing their own thing and I let us go too far. That's my fault. We should have never kissed. I'm sorry. Can't we just go back to how we were?"

"I can't go back," Jackson said. "I already told you what I want."

"Jack I already told you," Gwen insisted. "I'm in college. You're in high school. What would people think?"

"It wouldn't be such a big deal if the situation was reversed." Jack insisted. "And in a few years the fact that I'm _two_ years younger than you won't matter. Screw what other people think Gwen!"

"I have to get back," She finally said.

"So this is how it's going to be?" Jackson asked angrily. She didn't answer. Instead she left Jack standing in the kitchen and returned to her seat next to Lily.

"What took you so long?" Christina asked.

"I had to pee," Gwen snapped. Christina looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I'm just going to go to the bath room for a moment," Christina said smiling.

"As I was saying," Lexi said glaring at Christina. "The caterer wants a final decision today so is it chicken or steak?"

"What's that noise?" Izzie asked.

"Oh crap," Meredith said digging around in her purse. "Christina took my keys. Iz, can I get a ride home from you?"

"Sure," Izzie said.

"Why the hell didn't you think of that?" Lily whispered to Gwen.

"I guess I'm not on my game today," Gwen replied thinking of Jackson.

A/N- Sorry, I've been busy didn't mean to keep you guys hanging! Is everyone excited about the New Moon movie? I'm seeing it tomorrow! Please Review!


	8. Impasse

Disclaimer- I own nothing!!!

Chapter Seven

Impasse

"Since when did people not understand the phrase get the hell out of my way?" Gwen asked allowed causing several seniors to sneer which Gwen chose to ignore. She stomped into the college coffee shop and headed over to a table that was occupied by none other than her brother and her best friend.

"What's going on Gwen?" Tucker asked smile in place. She glared at him.

"Was your biology class bad?" Lily asked.

"I need to talk to my brother alone please," Gwen said. From her tone Lily and Tucker could tell that this wasn't a request.

"Come on Gwen," Tucker teased, "Lily just got here. We were talking about old times."

"Lily, maybe you should go see Nathan right now," Gwen told Lily. "I told him to meet me outside the library. You need to work on your issues."

"Well if you told him to meet you then maybe _you_ should go," Lily said with a hint of anger in her voice. "You know perfectly well that we're not on the best terms right now."

"I said go see Nathan and I said go see him now Lily Shepherd!" Gwen yelled making other tables start to look over. "Don't make me say it again."

"Alright I'll go if you keep your voice down!" Lily whispered angrily. Her cheeks were flushed with embarrassment. "I'll see you later Tucker." When Lily left the coffee shop Gwen rounded on Tucker.

"What's going on sis?" Tucker asked.

"You know exactly what's going on," Gwen seethed.

"Do I?" Tucker asked cockily.

"There happy you know," Gwen told him. "Please don't ruin it."

"Don't make me the bad guy Gwen," Tucker said. "I'm just a guy who is really into a girl and she doesn't seem to be against it. She's still hanging out with me even though she's with Nathan now isn't she?"

"That's because she doesn't know your intentions," Gwen informed him. "She doesn't know you've got a hard on for her and if she had to chose between you and Nathan, she will pick Nathan every time without fail."

"Well then let her tell me her choice," Tucker said. "I'm not forcing her to do anything."

"If this is why you came back here then I really wish you wouldn't have," Gwen said. "I've always been proud of you sometimes to the point of jealousy, but right now in this moment I'm really disappointed in you. I can't respect someone who actively seeks out an affair." With that she left her brother alone with his coffee.

888

"Hey," Nathan said greeting Lily in the hall way.

"Hey," She replied. She opened the door and walked in closely followed by Nathan. She took a seat on her bed and Nathan sat on Gwen's.

"I'm tired of fighting with you," Nathan admitted. "I hate it actually. I've had this horrible feeling in my stomach for the past two weeks. I'm sorry that I accused you of improper conduct with Tucker, but I'm not for being jealous. Maybe you can't see it, but I do and I know in my heart that he wants to take you away from me and I will fight for you with everything I've got. I love you."

"I love you too," Lily admitted. "But I just don't think it's fair that I can't hang out with someone because their male-"

"That's not the reason Lil."

"Regardless, that's what it feels like to me. Nathan you have nothing to worry about. You can trust me," Lily assured.

"I do trust you. I don't trust him."

"So where does that leave us?" Lily asked.

"I guess were at an impasse."

"Can we just stop fighting at least please?" Lily asked. "We can agree to disagree or whatever."

"Okay," Nathan agreed. Lily left her spot off the bed to join Nathan.

"I love you," she told him laying her head on his shoulder.

"I love you."

A/N- Sorry it's short. Things have been crazy with the holidays and all. Please review!


	9. Kiss

Disclaimer- I own nothing!!!

Chapter Eight

Kiss

"So how do I look?" Lily asked Nathan modeling her outfit for him. Things were still tense, but they were making it work.

"Of course you look beautiful in anything," Nathan assured. Lily smiled and kissed Nathan on the cheek.

"Are you ready to go then?" Nathan nodded and opened the door for Lily. "Gwen is probably going to beat us there." Nathan and Lily were on their way to Meredith's house to meet up with the gang. The boys were going to celebrate their bachelor party while the girls were having their bachelorette party. Granted they should have planned better and not had them the day before the wedding, but everyone was either a busy surgeon or a teenager.

"I guess I'm driving then huh?" Nathan teased pulling out his car keys.

"I don't want to hear you complain! I drove your ass around for the better part of two years." Nathan chuckled.

"Alright I won't say another word. Now get in the car and let's get this thing over with alright?"

888

Fifteen minutes later Nathan and Lily entered her parent's house to find everyone already there.

"Hello guys sorry were late Lily changed her outfit three times," Nathan said deliberately ignoring the fact that Tucker was in the room and was coming to the bachelor party. He didn't have anything to say to Tucker.

"Shut up," Lily said giving Nathan a playful shove. "This is my first bachelorette party I wanted to look good!"

"Let me go say bye to James and we can leave girls," Lexi said heading up the stairs.

"Is Jackson babysitting?" Lily asked her mother.

"Yep," Meredith told her daughter.

"Alright well I'm going to grab some water. Nathan do you want anything?"

"No sweetie I'm fine," Nathan replied kissing the top of Lily head. She blushed and then went into the kitchen. After she closed the refrigerator door she jumped at the sight of Tucker.

"What the hell Tuck you scared me!" He grinned.

"Sorry about that Lily. I thought you heard me here," Tucker replied with a cool confidence. "By the way you look lovely tonight."

"Thanks," Lily said slightly uncomfortable. Tucker was invading her personal space bubble. "Can I help you with anything?"

"No there is just something I've been wanting to do," before Lily could grasp what he meant Tucker pressed his lips to hers and was kissing her. _What the hell!_ She thought before shoving him off.

"Tucker what is wrong with you?" Lily asked angrily. "I'm with Nathan, remember? He's one of your oldest friends."

"I thought this is what you wanted?" Tucker said losing all his confidence now. "Why else would you be spending all this time with me even when Nathan was upset about it?"

"I thought we were friends! You're my best friend's brother! I've known you forever and I thought Nathan was being irrational, but clearly he was right!"

"I'm sorry," Tucker finally said.

"I don't think we can hang out anymore because you want more from me than I 'm able to give you," Lily replied looking down at the floor.

"Tucker come on we're leaving!" Mark called.

"Go on ahead I'll catch up," Tucker replied. "Lily what are you saying?"

"I'm saying we can't be friends anymore," Lily told him. "And I don't even think we even were. I think you always wanted more ever since you came back into town."

"Well I'm not going to lie. When I saw you I thought you were beautiful and when we started hanging out I discovered how smart you were and fun. Do you know how hard it is to find a girl like you out there?" Tucker asked with a small smile. "It's like looking for a unicorn and I guess I was willing to risk my friendship with Nathan for it. I'm sorry. I won't bother you again."

"Thank you," Lily said gratefully. "You'll find someone someday Tucker. You're a great guy. It's just that I've already given my heart to someone a long time ago."

"I understand," Tucker assured. "I'm going to go home and pack. I think I need to go and make something of myself before I go back to school." Lily nodded and watched Tucker leave.

"So what was that all about?" Gwen asked strolling into the kitchen.

"Your brother and I reached an understanding," Lily replied.

"So does this mean he'll leave you the hell along?" Lily nodded. "Good let's get going to this shin dig."

888

The kiss replayed over and over in his mind. Tuckers lips on his Lily. _His_ Lily. This was the cruelest form of Déjà vu ever. After he saw that he just got into his car and took off to the nearest bar with his fake ID in his wallet. He pulled up to some dive and sat down at the bar.

"What can I get you?" The middle aged, slightly pudgy bartender asked him without checking ID.

"Whatever's on tap," Nathan replied. While the bartender was getting his drink Nathans cell phone went off. He checked the caller ID and saw that it was his dad. "Hello."

"Where the hell are you I thought you were going to follow us we're at the Pink Panther right now!"

"Sorry dad I'm not in the mood I'm sorting things our right now alright," Nathan replied.

"Alright just don't stay out late my wedding is tomorrow and I need you to be there alright?"

"Okay dad I will be I promise. I'm one of your grooms men remember?"

"I know son," Mark said. "Please don't get drunk."

"Yep," Nathan replied hanging up. For the next hour he nursed his beer and stared blankly at the wall.

"Hello handsome," A tall blonde said sitting next to Nathan at the bar.

"Hey," He replied looking up at her. She was a pretty girl, but not as pretty as his Lily.

"So I'm not one to beat around the bush," the girl began. "My name is Jessica and you're hot and I'm hot so how about we go back to my place and have some fun." Nathan looked up at her in deep thought.

"I want to get out of here," Nathan said.

"Good."

A/N- Please Review!!


	10. Ready

Disclaimer- I own nothing!!!

Chapter Nine

Ready

Lily headed over to her aunt Lexi who was sitting at a table looking depressed which wasn't the plan for tonight. It was the night before her wedding. She was supposed to be ecstatic.

"Aunt Lexi did you not like the strippers?" Lily teased. The strippers were currently giving Meredith, Gwen, Izzie, and Christina a lap dance. Lexi looked at her niece thoughtfully.

"Did you not like the strippers?" She asked Lily.

"I kind of prefer when Nathan dances for me," Lily said giggling. Every once in a while she could convince him to give her a sexy dance usually to Justin Timberlake's 'Sexy Back.'

"Yeah ditto with Mark," Lexi said taking a sip of her club soda. Lexi hadn't been much for alcohol for the last few months. "I can't believe I'm getting married tomorrow. It's been such a long time coming."

"It defiantly has," Lily replied.

"You and I are the only ones who know that all that crap we went through was worth it for a Sloan man." Lily smiled. "I mean first there smart, macho- but with a sensitive side-, hot, and amazing in bed." Lily blushed at the last part.

"I wouldn't know Nathan and I haven't…"

"Oh well you wait until _you're_ ready. It's a big decision." Lexi assured. "But just know that it is so worth it. Just be ready." She reiterated.

"That's just the thing," Lily began. "I think I'm ready. I mean I love him. We've been together for a while and I want to be with him always and I forgot all the reasons why I was waiting you know? I mean the first year he went off to college I was scared that he would leave me for some college chick, but he really loves me and I trust him with my life." Lexi smiled.

"Well then go for it," Lexi told her. "Go get some."

"You won't be mad if I leave?"

"No," Lexi assured. "In fact take the keys I'll have Gwen drive us home and I'll make sure she doesn't interrupt you two."

"Thanks aunt Lexi!" Lily exclaimed taking the keys and heading out of the Women's club.

888

Lily called her father first after she didn't get a hold of Nathan to make sure he was at the Pink Panther strip club. Her father told her he didn't show up so Lily headed for his dorm room. Maybe he had forgotten something and went back there. She pulled up to his building and headed up the stairs to his dorm room.

"Hey Matt is Nathan here?" Lily asked the tall blonde sophomore hopefully.

"No I thought he was at that strip club for his dad's bachelor party," Matt said confused. "If you see him let him know I'm mad I wasn't invited."

"Okay," Lily said. She returned to her car and dialed Nathan's number again. After a few rings she was ready to hang up, but a voice answered. "Where are you?"

"I'm at your place," Nathans voice said. "I need to see you."

"I'll be there in less than five minutes." Lily drove over to her dorm and parked her car careful to lock the door. She found Nathan in the hallway waiting.

"We need to talk," He said when he saw her. This made Lily nervous. Those four words should never be used in the same sentence. She unlocked the door and let Nathan in. It was best to let him talk first. "I need you to let me say everything first alright. Just hear me out and then you can say whatever." Lily nodded.

"I saw you kissing Tucker or maybe it was Tucker kissing you I don't know, but anyway I saw it and I freaked out just like I did when you went out with Wesley," Nathan said pacing the room. "I went to this bar and-don't worry I only had one and I sat there for an hour so I didn't drive drunk- I met this girl and she wanted to go home with me and I would be lying if I wasn't tempted, but the thing is I love you and I wasn't giving you the benefit of the doubt. We're in a serious relationship and I didn't give you a chance to explain yourself and that's not fair. I don't want to make that mistake again. I don't just want to assume because usually I'm wrong or I don't know the full story." Nathan finished lamely. He took a seat next to Lily on her bed and waited for her to speak.

"Tucker kissed me," Lily explained. "He kissed me and I told him that I couldn't be friends with him anymore because he wanted to take me away from you. You were right Nathan and I'm sorry I didn't listen." Lily told him leaning her head against her shoulder. "I was being prideful and stupid and I'm so sorry for that. Thank you for giving me the benefit of the doubt Nathan. You know that I would never intentionally try and mess this up right?"

"I know that Lil," Nathan told her. He captured her mouth with his and they began to kiss. It was gentle at first and then Lily started to deepen it. Before Nathan knew it Lily was lying on top of him and tugging at his shirt. "What are you doing?" He asked confused. Lily smiled against his lips.

"What do you think I'm doing?" She asked pulling her shirt off and discarding it on the floor. "I'm seducing you Mr. Sloan."

"Are you sure about this?" Nathan asked admiring Lily in her bra. He lifted up slightly allowing Lily to take his shirt off. Lily smiled and gave him a firm kiss.

"I love you, and trust you, and you have been a very patient boy Nathaniel Sloan. I'm ready. I want you to be my first, my last, my ending, and beginning."

"I think that can be arranged," Nathan teased helping Lily out of her pants. Thank God he had condoms on him. No one in that room would be sleeping tonight.

A/N- Yea Lily and Nathan are all happy and in love! =) I can't keep those two away from each other for too long and I didn't want Nathan and Lily making the same mistakes we've seen Izzie and Alex making…well more of Izzie making when she didn't give Alex the benefit of the doubt! Anyway please review!!


	11. Reception

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter Eleven

Reception

"It was a beautiful ceremony," Lily commented to Gwen. Gwen gave her a searching look. "What?"

"You have sex face," Gwen accused. "You and Nathan had sex last night didn't you? I had to spend the night at mom's house because your aunt said you and Nathan needed to work things out. I guess I know what you were working."

"Would you shhh!" Lily exclaimed in a loud whisper. "My parents are nearby and it's none of your business."

"Yeah you defiantly had sex," Gwen grinned. "No wonder you and Nathan kept eye screwing each other during the wedding. I thought I was going to hose you two down."

"I'm surprised you noticed what Nathan and I were doing considering the fact that you were looking over at my brother with a longing expression." Gwen's face went into shock.

"Who told you?!"

"You just did," Lily confirmed. "I give you my blessing by the way."

"I don't even want to talk about that right now and lover boy is on his way over here." Sure enough Nathan took a seat next to Lily and kissed her gently on the cheek.

"Hey you," Nathan said smiling stupidly.

"Hey you," Lily returned.

"Oh God I'm surrounded by horny idiots," Gwen quipped sipping on a glass of red wine.

"Ladies and gentleman this song goes out to all the women in the crowd and to the men who love them," The DJ announced. "This is 'Woman' by the late great John Lennon."

"Would you like to dance?" Nathan asked offering Lily his arm.

"I'd love to," Lily said happily. He led her to the dance floor and the two began to sway.

_Woman I can hardly express,  
My mixed emotion at my thoughtlessness,  
After all I'm forever in your debt,_

"How are you?" He asked looking at her intently.

"I'm wonderful," Lily said smiling.

"You're not sore?" Nathan asked concerned. "I know I asked you this morning, but I just want to make sure your okay."

_And woman I will try express,  
My inner feelings and thankfulness,  
For showing me the meaning of success,  
oooh well, well,  
oooh well, well,_

"I'm okay in every way, and I love you so much Mr. Worry wart." Nathan chuckled.

"You're amazing you know that right?" Nathan asked.

"I know," Lily said arrogantly. "You're not so bad yourself." Before Nathan could reply they were interrupted by Lexi.

"I want to make a toast!" She announced. "First of all thank you for coming everyone. It's been a long time coming. I would like to thank my sister for being my matron of honor and offering me so much support and I would like to thank Izzie for planning my wedding. I know I've been difficult and I'm sorry for that this pregnancy has been really stressful."

"Wait pregnancy?" Mark asked shocked.

"Oh yeah…crap. Well I guess now is as good as a time as any. Mark, everyone, I'm pregnant. I'm about three months along." Derek caught Mark before he hit the ground.

888

"So Nathan is going to be a half brother and Lily and I are going to be big cousins again," Jack said taking a seat next to Gwen. After Mark was slapped awake the reception continued to go on. "Yep you're all related," Gwen quipped. "If I didn't know you all so well I would think you were from the hills of Tennessee." Jackson laughed.

"You look beautiful tonight by the way," Jackson told her. "I know you don't want to hear that from me, but even after everything I still feel the same way about you." Gwen looked at him thoughtfully and then did something most surprising; she kissed him.

"What about are age difference?" Jackson asked her when she ended the kiss.

"I don't give a damn anymore. I don't care how old we are or what other people think. I just know that I like you a lot and I want to be with you. I want to give us a fair shot." Gwen told him. "Now take me to the dance floor so you can show me off."

"As you wish," Jackson said happily.

888

"This has been a very memorable night," Meredith told her husband. They were sitting next to each other watching their children and their partners on the dance floor. "Good thing you caught Mark or else he would have spent his wedding night in the hospital. Can you believe that their having a baby! What if it was us?"

"God I can't imagine starting over again," Derek said. "I loved raising our kids, but we've got one out of the house and another one close to leaving and to starting over seems so daunting."

"So you wouldn't want anymore?" Meredith asked.

"If you really wanted to I would, but we are more than lucky to have the two wonderful kids we have and I'm so glad I had them with you." Meredith smiled. "Besides I'm looking forward to the part where we have an empty house again. Imagine all that we could do."

"You're a naughty boy doctor Shepherd. And yes our children did turn out well," Meredith mused looking over at her daughter. "Is it me or is she glowing?"

"She's in love," Derek supplied.

"Yes, but I think it's more than that," Meredith said not noticing Derek's growing discomfort. "Do you think…"

"I'm just going to not think about it because if I do I will go and kill Nathan."

"Okay well then let's talk about something else," Meredith teased. "It looks like your son and Gwen are getting close."

"That's my boy," Derek said proudly.

"What are we talking about?" Mark asked pulling his bride along with him.

"We are talking about how well we did with our kids," Meredith said.

"Mark you didn't do half bad either," Derek told his best friend. "Nathan is a good kid even if he is violating my daughter."

"Thanks, but I think I owe a lot of that to your violated daughter," Mark conceded. "She's had a good influence on him. Can we have her babysit a lot? Maybe she'll rub off on this new one too."

"I think our child will be alright Mark," Lexi said patting her slight bump. "My son is pretty cool so far."

"I think we'll do fine." Mark agreed. "And if we ever doubt it we'll just remember this moment and remember our kids as they are right now: happy, healthy, and young. They have the whole world in front of them."

"Can't wait to see the next generation," Meredith said.

A/N- Well this is the end of our time together. Hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! Please review.


End file.
